deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
Bruce Wayne AKA Batman is a famous vigilante & superhero from DC Comics. He appeared in the 23rd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Batman VS Spider-Man, where he fought Marvel's most popular hero, Spider-Man. He returned in episode 36, Batman VS Captain America, where this time he fought against a different Marvel icon, Captain America. History Bruce Wayne was the son of billionaire couple Thomas and Martha Wayne, and was forever changed after his parents were killed in an alleyway right in front of his eyes. After this traumatizing experience, he dedicated his life to wage war on the criminal empire, and spent the next decade physically and mentally improving himself to peak human perfection. Determined to strike fear into the hearts of criminals, he is inspired by a bat flying into the window and becomes the vigilante known as Batman, the defender of Gotham City. DEATH BATTLE Analysis (Batman vs. Spider-Man) Background *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2 *Weight: 210 lbs *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Orphan *12 master's degrees Skills *Knows 127 martial arts *Peak human conditioning **Bench press: 1,000 lbs **Leg press: 2,500 lbs **Master acrobat and athlete **Can survive in a vacuum for 27 seconds * Genius intellect and strategist *Master escape artist *Ventriloquist *Expert Detective Batsuit *Weight: 200 lbs *Nomex reinforced fabric *Fire-resistant memory cloth cape *Bladed Gauntlets *Steel-toed boots *Nose-piece gas filter *200,000 volt electrode network *Designed to evoke fear Utility Belt *Grapple gun *Gas mask *Tear gas *Smoke pellets *Bolas *Tracers *Transponder that summons bats *Batarangs Feats *Solved numerous unsolvable crimes *Invites near-death experiences *Can best metahumans in combat *Does not uses firearms *Singlehandedly defeated Superman & the Justice League *Only non-powered founder of the Justice League Weaknesses *No exploitable physical weaknesses *Has to be rescued more than any other Justice League member *Mental stability barely in check DEATH BATTLE Analysis (Batman vs. Captain America) Background *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2' / 1.9 meters *Weight: 210 lbs / 95.3 kg *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Perfected every martial art known to man *Has had 23 girlfriends. Kissed at least 60 women. Utility Belt *Batclaw *Smoke Pellets *Various Batarangs *Explosive Gel *Disruptor *Shock Gloves *Cryptographic Sequencer *Forensic Analysis Kit *First Aid Kit Batsuit *Repurposed Nomex survival suit *Almost totally bulletproof *Flame and shock resistant *Cape doubles as a glider *Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head *Gauntlets armed with blades *Conceals both heartbeat and heat signature *Night Vision/Infra-red Lens *Triangulation Imaging System Feats *Avoided unavoidable Omega Beams *Survived outer space for 24 seconds *Bench press: 1,000 lbs *Leg press: 2,500 lbs *Can throw a batarang 100 mph *Swapped a poison drink faster than the literal blink of an eye *Broke into Area 51... and Area 52 Gallery Batman Sprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee 1e-Medium-Medium.jpg|Batman's Utility Belt AC_Batclaw.jpg|The Batclaw 111.jpg|A Batarang Explosive Gel.jpg|The Explosive Gel Shock Glove.jpg|The Shock Glove Batman_in_OMM.jpg|Batman's model used in One Minute Melee Comparison to Spider-Man Batman *Smarter & more Strategic *Armor held up for the most part *Can escape any trap, but some need more time than others *200,000 volts is a minimum requirement for standard tasers *Slow, analytical approach trumped by Spiderman's speed & boldness Spider-Man *Stronger & Faster *Spider Sense counters stealth *Batman's gases & drugs do not effect the Spider Sense *Way of the Spider matches any of Batman's martial arts *Main Villain (Green Goblin) shares some similarities with Batman *No easily discovered exploitable weaknesses Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro Batman's fight with Captain America was briefly seen in Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro when the two martial artists clashed. Venom VS Bane Batman made a cameo in the ending of Venom VS Bane where he comes across his enemy's corpse and is disgusted by the sight. Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie Batman's fight with Captain America was also featured in Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, where Deadpool disguised himself as Batman to confuse Captain America. One Minute Melee Batman appeared in episode 5 of One Minute Melee and fought Resident Evil antagonist Albert Wesker and lost. He appeared in Episode 50 where he fought Iron Man from Marvel Comics and won. Trivia *Batman is the second-oldest character to appear on Death Battle, debuting one year after Superman. *Batman is the second DC comics character on Death Battle. *Batman is one of two characters (the other one being Akuma) who have appeared more than four times in ScrewAttack fighting shows. *Batman is the second combatant to return for another episode, the first being Leonardo and the following ten being Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Goku, Superman, Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor and Wonder Woman. **He is also the first combatant who has both lost and won a Death Battle, with the next three being Metal Sonic, Thor and Wonder Woman. **Coincidentally, both of his opponents were from the same company. *Batman single-handedly broke two of the longest winning streaks in Death Battle history: Marvel's three wins beforehand with Rogue, Thor, and Spider-Man, and Disney's four wins against Warner Bros with its aforementioned Marvel characters and Luke Skywalker. He is the first DC comics character to win a Death battle match against a Marvel comics character. **Ironically, his loss against Spider-Man is what gave Marvel and Disney those leads on other series/companies. *Batman's sprite was custom made on Mugen, borrowing elements from some other professional sprites such as Cyclops. *Batman is the second combatant to return to fight in One Minute Melee (the first was Sonic the Hedgehog, but his inclusion in Goku vs Sonic was more of a joke fight cameo). He is the first (and possibly only) One Minute Melee combatant to have a 2d and 3d fight. **He's also the first to both win and lose a One Minute Melee, the second being Sonic. **Currently, he is the only one with a 3D model and 2D sprite. *Batman's vehicle, the Batmobile, made cameo appearances in Iron Man VS Lex Luthor and Joker VS Sweet Tooth. References * Batman on Wikipedia * Batman on the DC Database Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ninja Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Returning Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Vehicle Users Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Bomb Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Superheroes Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Darkness Users Category:Human Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Geniuses Category:Pilots Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with a Rival